Lágrimas de un Otoño
by Helen Sakura Li
Summary: ¿Necesitas una razón por la cual levantarte todas las mañanas? Aqui la tienes. Sakura siendo la mala de la pelicula, con un GRAN secreto. ¿Quieres vivir el romance? Aqui lo tienes, sino te importa derramar una cuantas lágrimas. SyS&EyT. Magia, Misterio,..


¡HOLA CHICOS! Regresé de nuevo, con una historia nueva esperando que agrade a todos. Aquí tendremos drama, romance, engaños, acción, misterio, algo de magia, y algunos problemas de los que vivimos hoy en día, todo esto, a medida que avance la historia. Esto es solamente un preludio... como poniendo las cartas en la mesa para mostrarcomo empezóla historia. Bueno, no sean muy duros conmigo en las criticas, pero siempre aprecio la sinceridad! Espero que les guste! Dios los bendiga! (Los personajes no son míos,bla,bla).

_**Importante:**_

"pensamiento"

_Kursiva: Cuando son sueños, escrituras de los personajes, flashbacks o poesía._

_-_**Dialogos de los personajes-**

* * *

"Lagrimas de un Otoño"

Capítulo I: "Lágrimas Sinvergüenzas"

_¿Quién velará su belleza? _

_¿O socorrerá sus sueños¿O los labios le besará?_

Su rostro perplejo mira lo que una vez fue suyo: _¿quién la hará suya ahora? _

Sus piernas bailaban al caminar... flotaba su femenina silueta al bailar así. Los pensamientos de él devoraban su razón, su conciencia ya no estaba, se había ido de paseo a otro universo: aquel en donde se contempla mejor a una mujer perfecta, un universo que bloqueaba el dolor.

_¿Es que acaso la perfección tiene una perfecta definición¡Era ella la misma prueba de lo puramente perfecto! _

_¿Sobre qué reposa la idea de una nueva aventura, de unos nuevos labios, de otros ojos?...¡Pensamientos, ideas vacías!...¡Sin sentido alguno!_

Suspiró de nuevo... y preguntó al que ayer apenas por última vez había besado: **-¿Estas bien?-**

_¿Era aquello un sueño?...¿El baile, el universo, la perfección, las fantasías de él hechas ideas tan reales?_

Se dio cuenta que se había perdido en ella, una vez más. Sus mejillas ardían y supo que había cometido una estupidez: fantasear en frente de ella.

**-Lo siento... No te preocupes por mí-** dijo, sin mirarla.

_Las estrellas parecían tan innecesarias en ese momento, la luna tan estúpida y la noche tan inoportuna. _

**-¿Vas a volver a tu frialdad habitual?-** nuevamente ella volvió a las preguntas... El no quería responder.

"¡Frío es tu corazón!" Contuvo sus impulsos: **-Déjame solo- **y solo prosiguió a mentirle. "Quedáte aquí... bésame... quiero que te quedes..."

**-¿Es que acaso no ves que he querido hablar contigo?-** Ella vuelve a insistir con otra pregunta. Él ya está enojado... sus propios pensamientos y la mera presencia de ella lo agobian. Siente una incompresible rabia que recorre sus nervios ¿cómo se puede amar y odiar a la vez?

**-¿Qué pretendes hablar conmigo?- **

**-Necesitaba decirte que te amo-** ella palideció por el impulso que su corazón le había obligado a cometer.

_Sus labios eran máquinas de hacer sufrir, tentadores, pero inalcanzables, húmedos pero fríos. Ella es la causa de todo su enojo. Amor es amar. Y ella amaba sin realmente demostrar aquel sentimiento ¡que crueles aquellas palabras!_

**-¿Crees que en estos momentos de veras me importan tus necesidades?- **

_La mente se vuelve en contra de los sentimientos... la verdadera realidad se esconde tras las furiosas palabras. _

Ella palidece aún más y le falta el aire. Siente que su pecho se comprime y trata de buscar aire, de rogar por oxígeno... pero su mente, algo cuerda aún, le insiste en lo contrario "Tranquilizate", piensa "Aún queda vida en ti"

**-Solo quiero que lo sepas... te amo y nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie de esta forma... la forma en que me besas, la forma en que me tocas, tu ojos mirándome y tus labios diciéndome que soy bella o que me amas... todo lo he amado... Syaoran- **

Sus labios detuvieron las palabras, en un intento en vano de seguir, un suspiro fue lo que salió de su boca... él le daba la espalda y miraba al cielo como si pidiera por que algo pasara o como si pretendiera ignorarla.

**-¡Escúchame ahora, por favor!... ¡Te amo Syaoran!-** unas pequeñas lagrimitas brillaron con el reflejo de la luna.

_¡Que desperdicio de paisaje!...¡Que desperdicio de palabras!...¡Que fraude!...¿Ella ama sin amar realmente?...¿Qué significaba aquello?...¿Cuándo el egoísmo había ensombrecido sus verdes ojos como ahora lo estaba haciendo?_

**-¿Disfrutas del dolor que originas en mi?...¡Sabes bien que el amor es entrega!...¡Y tu te niegas a seguir conmigo!...¿Qué rayos crees que eso dice de ti y de tus palabras?- **se volvió a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos **–Mentiras... todo lo que me has dicho es mentira...-** ella notó las lagunas de lágrimas que empañaban los ojos marrones que la miraban fijamente.

**-Se que sonará como un simple cliché, pero: algún día lo entenderás-** dijo ella, y él en respuesta se limitó a colocar sus manos en su rostro para ocultar y disimular sus lágrimas.

**-Adiós Sya–...- **ella meditó un momento bajando la mirada **-¡Te amo mi querido Syaoran!**- ella siguió llorando. Nada de esto le hacía bien, pero era necesario.

La silueta femenina que apareció alguna vez desnuda ante sus ojos, vulnerable en sus manos, feliz en su compañía, escapó dejándolo solo.

_¿Puedes morir de tanto llorar?_

**

* * *

**

**-¿Qué quieres decir con que todo terminó?- **peguntó la joven al otro lado del auricular.

**-Necesito que hablemos-** dijo el muchacho sin responder a la pregunta antes formulada.

**-Por supuesto Syaoran... lo que tú quieras-** dijo ella, sin vacilar ni un solo segundo.

Syaoran nunca (ya dije nunca?) había sido un muchacho dependiente del contar con otras personas cuando sufría algún tipo de percance. Nunca necesitó de su madre o de su mayordomo Wei cuando trataba de afeitar la penosa barba que podía verse en algunos lugares de su joven rostro en la plena pubertad. Nunca necesitó de un médico cuando tantas veces cayó y se tropezó practicando sus complicadas maniobras de karate. Nunca necesitó de nadie cuando tuvo fiebres de 38° y 39°C... o por lo menos el pensaba que no necesitaba de nadie (el insistía en que estaba bien... y no entendía porque tanto exceso de cuidado).

Pero había esas escasas ocasiones que pretendía no necesitar de nadie (aunque en realidad los necesitaba con desesperación) y buscaba "desinteresadamente" ayuda sin demostrar con mucha evidencia cualquiera que fuera su necesidad... pero esta vez... esta vez era diferente. Imploraba, claramente, por auxilio. Necesitaba de alguien. Y no lo negaba. Ni pretendía no sentirse así.

Meiling estaba claramente preocupada. Se imaginaba toda clase de barbaridades acerca de Sakura. Pero... ¿de aquella dulce y alegre Sakura?.. ¿Qué le habían hecho los últimos años a su tan efervescente personalidad?

**-Meiling- **

**-¡Oh Syaoran, Aquí estás!-** gritó ella, abrazándolo intensamente. La siempre igual Meiling... **-¿Qué te ha pasado?...¡Tienes que contármelo todo por favor!- **

**-Ella... simplemente... no se por qué... no sé..-** Y las lágrimas empezaron a correr. Su llanto era tranquilo... pero profundo a la misma vez. Abrazaba el abdomen de su prima y sostenía el ritmo tranquilo de su llanto. Por un momento se vio a ella misma años atrás en la misma penosa situación, en los cuidados de una pelinegra de bellos ojos azules.

**-Syaoran...-** susurró ella preocupada.

* * *

Chiharu Y. Mihara solía ser una chica algo atrevida, audaz y muy simpática. Su verdadera vocación como reportera fue frenada por un embarazo algo prematuro que la llevó a casarse y a continuar una vida de ama de casa al lado de su ahora esposo: Takashi Yamazaki. La Sra. Yamazaki ha llegado a ser una excelente ama de casa, que ama mucho a su hija Bara (Rosa en Japonés) con la que comparte cada día de su vida. 

Tomoyo Daidouji había logrado una fortuna por ella misma con su línea de ropa "Sakura Kadö" (El camino de las flores de cerezo) que es muy distinguida en Japón. Tomoyo no le han conocido novio alguno y aunque es muy popular por su carisma nato, nunca pareció interesarle algo más que sus negocios y el compartir su tiempo con sus amigos de toda la vida.

Rika Sasaki desde hace mucho que no vivía ya en Tomoeda, su madre la había enviado a un internado cuando ella acababa de entrar en sus 16 años, al darse cuenta de que había tenido un "romance" con un profesor de la escuela. La madre, la cual había traído a este mundo a su hija en una situación similar, y en un momento no tan oportuno en la vida de una muchacha, no quiso lo mismo para su hija y al no tener ninguna prueba tangente en contra del profesor, simplemente la alejó de él con la excusa de una mejor educación.

Rika Sasaki llegaba hoy de Francia, aburrida de el _Lycée Notre Dame _de_ La Riche en Tours _el internado en el cual había estudiado por tres largos años. Iba rumbo a reencontrarse con sus viejas amistades, pero sobretodo iba a tener una nueva vida. La cual, la iba a llenar de muchas "sorpresas", algunas, no tan agradables.

**-¿Por qué no he sido invitada?-** dijo una muchacha de cabello café, algo recortado, en corte de hongo, de piernas largas y ojos marrones grandes y brillosos.

Los que estaban sentados en la mesa enfrente de ella quedaron extrañados al oír las palabras de la chica... pero unos momentos después sus semblantes cambiaron por unos de sorpresa.

**-¡Rika!- **Chiharu se abalanzó hacia la chica casi derramando el jugo que estaba en su mesa. Yamazaki logró evitar la terrible caída y se paró para abrazar también a su antigua amiga. Pero el reencuentro se volvió tan sentimental que los ojos brillosos de la chica de cabello café se dejaron llevar aún más por la emoción y estallaron en llanto de felicidad. Y su amiga le siguió.

Después de un rato de "holas y como estás" se hallaban conversando emocionados.

Se encontraban en un sencillo Café de la localidad en unas mesas redondas con paraguas y sillas de plástico, en detalles de líneas celestes y blancas. Rika se había enterado por la madre de Chiharu que estaban allí y había decidido darles la sorpresa.

**-Cuéntame¿cómo está Sakura? Hace unos meses que no recibo carta de ella, y tengo ansias de verla- **

Yamazaki y Chiharu se miraron con caras largas... Rika se preocupó de inmediato.

Chiharu prosiguió a explicar: **-Sakura ya no vive en Japón- **

**-¿Qué dices?... ¿Se fue a China con Li?- **

**-No... ya ni siquiera creo que esté con Li... simplemente un día dijo que se iba a ir del país con Tomoyo, que no se preocuparan por ella... que cuando podía escribiría y que nos quiere mucho a todos... y bueno... después se marchó. No pudimos ni despedirla formalmente.- **

**-¿No dijo ni siquiera adónde?-** dijo Rika impactada.

**-Simplemente se marchó...- **

**-¿Y Li?-** dijo Rika, ahora preocupada.

**-El... debe estar muy mal ahora- **cambió la duda por seguridad **-No, estoy segura... El está devastado- **

* * *

---------------------SEIS AÑOS ATRÁS (APROX.)------------------- 

_**-¿Algún día... regresarás?-** la voz de una niña se escucha tímidamente en un pasillo algo íntimo en un lugar de paredes blancas y pisos de mosaicos. El oyente, que se encuentra a solo unos centímetros de distancia, le responde con igual timidez._

_**-Yo...-** se arma de valor y suspira para dejar escapar sus pensamientos con seguridad **–Volveré Sakura... lo prometo- **_

_**-Yo...- **le brinda ella una sonrisa llena de esperanza y calidez** -...sé que cumplirás tu promesa-** le dice **–Te estaré esperando hasta entonces-** y se acerca aún más a él, depositando un beso en su mejilla._

_El niño se pinta de rojo instantáneamente y casi cree sentir su cuerpo levitar en el aire._

**_-Vuelo 507 con destino a Hong Kong por la Puerta B7, ya está por despegar...-_**

---------------------Fin de Flashback-------------------

* * *

Era una soleada mañana. Habían muchos pajarillos y avecillas revoloteando contentos. Tenían mucho por qué vivir: una fuente muy divertida y nutritiva para bañarse, comida abundante y un par de alas para volar sin ninguna preocupación más que comer o alimentar al pichoncito.

Al frente de la fuente se podía ver un edificio muy complejo y grande. De un blanco angelical y con unas grandes letras azul oscuro.

Una hoja seca se coló por la puerta entreabierta, para entonces las puertas mostrar un lugar callado y tranquilo con largos pasillos y colores muy claros. Algunas de las personas de allí, llevaban ropas muy blancas y otras muy celestes. Pero todas parecían ir con apuro en busca de algo: un paciente, una emergencia, una medicina... cualquier cosa urgente o necesaria.

En uno de los pasillos un guapo doctor, rubio, de melena larga y de ojos azul claro, abría la puerta en busca de una de sus pacientes preferidas.

Era una cama muy blanca que alrededor tenía unas especies de aparatos, los cuales contenían extraños códigos y otros estaban conectados directamente a la chica.

Por supuesto, ella estaba en un hospital y toda la escena indica indiscutiblemente que algo estaba mal...

El doctor ya se ha ido. Y ella se encuentra en la cama.

Al principio no se distingue su cara claramente... con una bata estampada puesta de fondo blanco y muñequitos celestes, se le notaba su preocupación y una intensa depresión.

Sus ojos verdes claros resplandecían, no por felicidad ni por esperanza alguna. Todo lo contrario... las lágrimas que se formaban en esos ojos verde claro indicaban una profunda tristeza.

Pero.. ¿por qué una jovencita tenía que estar allí... ¿Conectada a unas máquinas?... ¿En una bata tan fea, sin nadie a su lado?... ¿Por qué en esa cama?

"Si tus labios me besaran ahora... se que no sería tan malo... se que sería feliz.. por lo menos... los últimos momentos de mi vida..."

---Hace unos días---

_**-No quiero saber más nada de esta relación-** sus ojos verdes trataban de mirar a su "víctima" pero era inevitable que se quedaran fijos en el piso._

_Aquel al cual ella le hablaba era un chico: Syaoran Li. Su novio (oficialmente) por más de 2 años (dos mágicos años) en esos momentos el no entendió. No le entraban las palabras... Simplemente no podía asimilarlas._

_**-¿Qué dices Sakura?-** ella trató de volver a repetir lo dicho unos segundos atrás, pero le fue imposible._

_**-Deseo...- **miró a un lado decidida** –Voy a convertirme en modelo profesional. Junto a Tomoyo viajaré por muchos países.. y quizás me quede a vivir en uno de ellos-**_

**_-Pero... ¿y los niños?.. No te entiendo Sakura, has deseado desde hace años ser maestra... ¿Lo vas a dejar todo por eso?-_**

_**-Si-** dijo cortantemente **–Voy a hacerme rica y famosa.. y lo haré siendo soltera- **su corazón latía tan fuerte como nunca antes lo hizo._

_**-¿Qué dices?-** Syaoran Li no podía creerlo. No entendía. Como si le acabaran de cortar el corazón en dos tajos._

**_-Quiero que termine nuestra relación. Me voy con Tomoyo, pero no puedo hacerlo contigo en mi vida-_**

_**-Sakura...- **Syaoran sentía como el agua helada caía poco a poco en su cabeza y lo bañaba inesperadamente... sus manos temblaban y sus ojos parpadeaban incesantemente. ¡Aquellos labios lo herían sin compasión!_

**_-Sakura... ¿qué dices?... ¿todos estos años de nosotros...? Las llamadas... las visitas... mi regreso... ¡Como te lo había prometido!... ¡Dime que solo es una broma muy cruel! Prometo perdonarte-_**

_**-No Syaoran... vas a tener que aceptar la vida sin mí. Simplemente olvídame. Busca a una chica de las tantas que desearían estar a tu lado- **Sakura logró imponer su razón ante el corazón y sacó las palabras con más decisión y fortaleza._

_**-Sakura... ¡yo no deseo a ninguna otra chica!-** Syaoran se acerca a ella rápidamente, y sin avisarle, planta un beso en sus labios... dos segundos pasaron y Sakura lo alejó diciéndole.. **-¡Lo siento Syaoran!... ¡Es lo mejor!-** y escapó de aquella escena llorando y dejando atrás un corazón hecho añicos._

--------Fin del Flashback-------------

La cama desarreglada, unos almohadones grandes y en fundas blancas, y la espalda de ella cubierta con una manta. Un señor en ropas blancas se acerca a la chica de la manta y una señora, flaquisima y morena, lo sigue.

La amplia ventana mostraba un mediodía muy soleado y bello. Pero no había nada que admirar. No había razón para disfrutar aquella bella tarde con gozo. No había razón por la cual someter el cuerpo a felices caminatas en un radiante día. No había razón del por qué estar así: en ese pequeño cuarto, con esa manta encima, con aquella compañía.

**-¿Lista?-** preguntó el guapo doctor. La paciente asintió optimista con un suave "Si".

La señora, con sus huesudas manos, dio a la paciente una bandeja que contenía unas cuantas pastillas y un vaso de agua. La joven, aún sentada, colocó la bandeja en su regazo y se dispuso a tomar las pastillas y a bajarlas con el agua. Solo unos segundos le tomó aquella hazaña.

**-Srta. Kinomoto, como anteriormente le dije, éstas pastillas solo son la primera prueba. La mantendremos en observación durante los próximos dos días y veremos como su cuerpo asimila el medicamento para así proceder a aceptarlo o a cambiar el método de administración o el medicamento en sí. ¿Ha entendido usted esto?- **

**-Si, muchas gracias doctor- **

**-No dudes en localizarme si sientes alguna molestia ¿de acuerdo?- **

**-Si-** dijo ella. Su voz era segura… como si el miedo se hubiera dispersado y convertido finalmente en valentía.

-**Ahora, le voy a dar las indicaciones que le servirán para asimilar y evitar complicaciones con las medicinas cuando no este bajo el cuidado de nosotros-** dijo el Doctor, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

–**Primero que todo, en cuanto a la alimentación: una dieta equilibrada, rica en proteínas y verduras le servirá, además de evitar las comidas flatulentas y las grandes "comilonas" o el comer en exceso- **respiró hondo **–Segundo, tiene que ser muy estricta con la higiene y no acercarse a ninguna persona que pueda contagiarle cualquier clase de resfriado o enfermedad contagiosa. Tercero, evite fatigarse, descanse mucho y por último evite la exposición al sol, tintes o agentes abrasivos para el cabello y su piel la debe mantener hidratada, además de estar atenta y avisar si hay algún hematoma o mancha roja en ésta- **El doctor de cabello platinado y ojos color cielo miró a la paciente y terminó diciendo que no había problema si necesitaba alguna vez escuchar de nuevo las indicaciones. Algún tiempo se quedó allí y en un rato Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba con su mejor amiga, tratando de distraerse de lo que era tan real como la más horrible pesadilla.

* * *

"_Hoy le pregunté a mi almohada por ti. _

_Ella, por supuesto no supo que decir._

_Siendo solo una cosa no pudo mas que callar. _

_Y yo entendí su silencio. _

_Fue tan profundo que la respuesta fue clara y precisa. _

_-No vas a venir... _

_Esta noche solo es una más de todas las que estoy ya acostumbrada a confrontar. _

_La soledad es tan testaruda como tú. _

_Tú que no llegas. Que te niegas a venir. _

_Solo me queda esperarte, y preguntar mañana en la noche si por fin tu llegaste"_

La ventana, algo empañada por el ambiente invernal, muestra una luna en cuarto menguante. Las estrellas parecen haber desaparecido, y el silencio logra apoderarse del alrededor.

**-¿Estas bien?-** pregunta una muchacha de pálida piel.

Por un momento desconcerta a la aludida. Causando que cierre ella las páginas de su diario con tremendo susto.

**-¡Eres tú Tomoyo!-** dice aliviada.

**-Disculpa si te asusté. Es que parecías muy preocupada- **

**-¿Cómo?... eh... yo estoy bien.. solo pensaba- **

**-No puedo imaginar en quién-** dijo ella algo sarcástica y pícara. Quizás tratando de animar a su querida prima.

**-Se qué Syaoran ha de extrañarme.. Lo siento en mí...-** reconsideró antes de continuar con lo que estaba en salir por su boca, pero prosiguió **-¿Sabes? Cada noche espero que el venga por mi... que de algún modo todo haya sido una pesadilla, y que él termine con todo esto y me lleve con él- **

**-Sakura...-** dijo Tomoyo tristemente. Después retornó a su tono alegre y le dijo: **-No te preocupes, se que vendrá pronto- **entonces Tomoyo cambió su alegría por preocupación **–Sakura ¿tienes idea de por qué no ha venido aún..¡Es inaudito! Es muy extraño... ni aunque estuviera en exámenes te dejaría así- **exclamó, algo molesta, y extrañada a la vez. Combinó muchas emociones, por lo que se sentó, cansada ya, a esperar una respuesta, atenta, con una mano en el mentón en señal de duda.

Sakura tragó saliva, sintiendo en su pecho el corazón latir incesante. Miró hacia otro lado y dijo: **-Tomoyo… hay algo que no te he dicho…-**

* * *

Más árboles... pasan, y pasan por las ventanas. Plantas verdes, flores coloridas y más asfalto. Manejar sola es aburrido... y preocupante cuanto te han dicho cosas que no quieres oír.

Más árboles.

Tomoyo Daidouji manejaba en su recién alquilado auto rumbo a su casa, alquilada también, que se encontraba a unos veinte minutos del lugar donde se encontraba su amiga. Tenía que volver a pasar la noche con Sakura, pero antes debía recoger ciertas cosas, de ella misma y de la flor de cerezo "¿Habré dejado las cosas en la cama?" pensó mientras seguía conduciendo a su destino. Y siguió pensando en cosas absurdas y sin importancia.

Más árboles.

Trataba de concentrarse en el camino, pero de vez en cuando se distraía. Con pensamientos de todo tipo. Hasta que...

Ya no habían más árboles... sino una chica tirada en la orilla de la calle "¡Dios Mío!" pensó, horrorizada. Dio un frenazo y apresurada decidió proceder a darle ayuda inmediata a la joven. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba algo cubierta de sangre en la cara y tenía un ojo morado. Su cabello parecía ser marrón oscuro, al igual que sus ojos.

**-Venga conmigo señorita- **rogó Daidouji angustiada y la joven no dijo que no. Logró ponerla en el asiento del copiloto –**La llevaré al hospital. Está a solo unos 10 minutos de aquí- **

**-¡No!- **dijo la mujer, asustada –**Allí me encontrarán... por favor... lléveme a su casa... no... no me deje en el hospital- **Estaba sin duda muy asustada y logró insistir tanto que convenció finalmente a Tomoyo, a pesar de que ella misma le ofrecía llamar a una ambulancia o a la policía.

-**Pero dígame por lo menos cuál es su nombre- **dijo Tomoyo todavía **­**atemorizada

**-No le conviene saberlo...- **dijo la muchacha... serena, y reteniendo la mirada de sus ojos directamente a Tomoyo, ésta, logró por un instante mantener el contacto visual, pero retomó su atención al camino "No me encontrarán allá... ni sabrán que estoy viva"

-**¿Qué sucedió señorita?... ¿No cree que sería más inteligente llamar a la policía? Ellos podrían encontrar a quién le hizo esto- **dijo Tomoyo, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta positiva de aquella extraña.

**-La policía no puede hacer nada... no quiero tampoco meterla en problemas a usted... si realmente desea ayudar, con una noche en su casa estaré bien, para poder mañana irme del país- **la mujer hablaba algo triste, pero segura al mismo tiempo. Estaba avergonzada de lo que sucedía e igualmente agotada y adolorida.

**-¿Y por qué no se va hoy mismo?- **interrogó nuevamente Tomoyo "¿por qué no querrá llamar a la policía...será una especie de criminal?" pensó.

**-Necesito hacer algunas llamadas... y, ver como logro hacerlo sin que me descubran... esas personas- **"No quiero ni pensar lo que le harían a ella si supieran..." La muchacha se puso entonces en los pies de Tomoyo –**No soy una asesina o algo parecido... solo una persona que se encontraba en la peor situación posible entre la peor gente de la tierra-** dijo, mirándola nuevamente.

**-¿Pero quiénes?... ¿Quién podría odiarla así?- **

**-Créame que mucha gente... a pesar de que en realidad yo no he hecho nada- **

Aún sin entender Tomoyo trató de hacer unas preguntas más, pero ya estaban en la casa... y después habría tiempo para ello. Pensó que quizás podría ser peligroso, pero que tampoco podría dejar a una mujer lastimada en medio de la calle al acecho de tantos "depredadores".

Aún con el corazón en la boca, Tomoyo pudo arreglárselas para ayudar a la muchacha entrar a la casa. Le preparó una cama, así como un baño y unos paños para desinfectar las heridas. Aquella noche no consiguió muchas respuestas... pero pronto las encontraría. Por ahora, necesitaba regresar al hospital. No sin antes hacer una llamada muy... importante.

_

* * *

_

_---Dos años atrás - Flashback---_

_¿Qué enfermedad es esta? Seducido por el perfume de su piel, condenado por probar sus aguas. ¿Es qué soy merecedor de tanto castigo? Soy apenas un hombre con una vida por delante, con un futuro sin fronteras... por lo menos lo era. ¡Quitarme la vida y ahorrarme el sufrimiento! Si, eso debería hacer. Dejar que la sangre corra y que encuentren mi cuerpo desnudo y frío en una mañana de primavera. ¿Soy acaso tan insignificante? Dios me castigó... por haber caído en el pecado. ¡Por haber tomado aquellas pieles en mis manos!. ¡Por haber usurpado inocencia!.. ¿Es que tanto me odias así?... ¡Tú,Dios que sabes que no soy peor que otros?... ¿En tu omniprescencia no te has dado cuenta que nunca he tomado la vida en mis manos, que mis rezos nunca has tú escuchado y que la maldad nunca fue mi intención?_

_---Dos Años Después---_

_-Debe estar en un lugar mejor- Miro sus ojos penetrantes y veo como tuerce su boca. Nada bueno de ella saldrá. Se dirige a una regordeta a su lado. _

_-¿En un lugar mejor?- Me mira sarcástica. No la reconozco. -Un cliché nada más. La realidad es otra- No lo ha tomado nada bien. En la burbuja que ella vivía la enfermedad que me consumió era solo un castigo por mis innumerables pecados. _

_-No sabía que más decir- dice, despreocupada. Como si fuera un compromiso conmigo haber dicho esas palabras. _

_Entonces la veo… su fría lágrima cae tiernamente en mi mejilla derecha. ¡Cuánto la amé!... ¡Rezé tantas noches porque fuera mía! _

_¡Nunca escuchaste esos rezos! Pero en cuánto se te presenta la oportunidad para aniquilar mi vida, la tomas sin consideración. ¡Pero tomé tantas de tus dulces almas!... ¡Fueron mías! Cada noche fueron mías… _

_Sus cabellos negros caen suavemente como si fueran bellas hebras de dulzura. Sus ojos se cierran como puertas que no me dejarán entrar en ellas. Sus labios hacen gestos como si la vida misma no tuviera valor sin ellos. El simétrico rostro compone una perfecta armonía de belleza que produce escalofríos hasta a la más helada alma._

_Por ella ahora soy lo que soy: otro hueco en un cementerio y nada más..._

* * *

Fin del Primer Capitulo 

¡Hello again! Espero que les haya gustado... dejé muchas cosas sin resolver, deje todo a medias asiq tendrán que leer el prox capt y dejar reviews si desean q vuelva con otro, eso por supuesto si les gusto, para asi entonces resolver los muchos acertijos!. Sino... no importa si no vuelvo :(... Ahora, vamos a las preguntas de siempre (es clasico en todos mis fics ):

¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?-¿Porq terminó con Syaoran?-¿A quien espera si termino con Syaoran?-¿A q llamada se refería Tomoyo?-¿Quién es la chica del final?-¿Quién le hizo daño a la chica y xq insistia en qdarse en la casa de Tomoyo?-¿Quién es el muchacho del final?-¿De quienes habla y xq habla si esta muerto oo?-¿Quién es la chica por la cual murio?-¿Qué sorpresas mas tendra Rika?-¿Dónde rayos esta la familia de Sakura?

Descubran las respuestas a muchas de estas preguntas y esperen por mas, en el prox capt! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS. Es muy importante para que yo pueda inspirarme, y por supuesto, las criticas constructivas ya q uno mismo no se da cuenta de sus fallos muchas veces hasta q otro se lo dice, asiq no duden en expresar su opinión sincera, pero objetiva siempre! Gracias!

**AVANCES:** se descubre lo que le pasa a Sakura. Se da un nuevo romance. Se descubre (mas o menos) quien es el personaje de la mujer misteriosa y tb del hombre miesterioso. Una tragedia para Tomoyo... e incluye un crimen. Esto y mucho más, en el prox capt de "Lágrimas de un otoño", llamado: "Verdad Censurada"

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y muchos besos a todos, y que DIOS los bendiga también,

Con muchísimo cariño,

Helen Sakura R.


End file.
